


Slyveon

by sweeney_spaceboii



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst kinda?, Im bad at this, Pokemon - Freeform, oh gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeney_spaceboii/pseuds/sweeney_spaceboii
Summary: Calem loves his Slyveon.





	Slyveon

The day Calem was born, his parents decided he would have a pokemon. A nice, tame Eevee. His parents thought that it would distract him until he could go out and be his own person. The Eevee was hatched from an egg, gifted by an old family friend.

Calem learned how to walk from help by his Eevee, and he gave half his food to his Eevee- he loved the pokemon dearly. His Eevee was like his child.

“You can finally go out on your first adventure, sweetie,” his mother reminded him everyday during dinner. It got annoying.

“I know mom. I don’t want to hurt Eevee.” Calem looked down to his Eevee, offering a scrap of ham to it.

“It’s just a pokemon. It doesn’t care if it faints. You should really consider.”

The dinner was finished in silence, and Calem rushed to his room as soon as he could. His dear Eevee followed behind him.

 

Up in his room, he was packing his backpack. His Eevee sat on his bed, watching in confusion.

“Eevee, you and I are leaving tomorrow morning. We’ll show her. We’ll become the strongest team in Kalos!” He looked over and pet his Eevee.

Eevee rubbed into his hand and jumped off the bed. The pokemon ran between and around his legs as he worked on packing his things.

Morning came, Calem ate breakfast and left without telling his mom. Eevee walked beside him, nuzzling against his legs every few steps. The only company he’d have for maybe years.

It turns out years was days, as Calem assembled a team pretty fast. And by team he meant two other members, an Absol and a Meowstic. Both wild pokemon who trusted him enough to follow.

The team never became “champions”, never beat gyms- never fought. Calem became an adult, his pokemon stayed faithful to him. He bought a ranch one day, letting his three pokemon roam free or come inside. It was a dream life for him and the gang. Eevee became a Sylveon, and never left his side.

Calem was growing old, both he and his pokemon knew this. He couldn’t run with them as he used to, couldn’t climb trees to reach the good berries. They didn’t quite understand it, they just knew their owner wasn’t as he used to be.

Sylveon would sit with Calem as he laid in his bed. He hadn’t been up recently, and a light in his eyes hadn’t been there. Sylveon pawed at his face gently, worried for their trainer.

“Sylveon, you’ve been my companion for years. Since my birth,” he sadly smiled and carefully pet their ears, “I love you more than words can express. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened. I can’t thank you enough for this.You, Meowstic, and Absol are free. You can leave. I can’t do much more for you.”

Sylveon was crying, whining as they sat down. Calem kept a smile on his face as he shut his eyes. Within moments, his chest stopped rising and falling. Slyveon nosed at his face, carefully picked up his hand with their mouth.

After realizing that Calem was gone, Sylveon went out to see Absol and Meowstic. The three walked away- off the property for good. Sylveon took one more glance back and laid in grass near the ranch.

Sylveon would wait there for their trainer.


End file.
